


In My Time Of Living

by abstractsta



Category: Supernatural
Genre: All the fluff guys, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, Love, M/M, Porn with Feelings, Saying a lot without talking, happiness, like that's something new...
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-07
Updated: 2017-08-07
Packaged: 2018-12-12 09:49:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11734542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abstractsta/pseuds/abstractsta
Summary: What it says on the tin. Smut with way too much fluff, but I think these two deserve some of that :)





	In My Time Of Living

The sight of Dean sitting on the bed naked - back against the wall, legs slightly spread, hands relaxed by his sides and his chest flushed the faintest pink, his cock slowly filling against his thigh – it was practically designed for Cas to rush the rest of his clothes off and crawl into Dean’s lap.

Sitting on Dean’s thighs, Cas closed his arms around Dean’s neck, his eyes wide and a smile playing on his lips answering the grin on Dean’s when he planted his hands on Cas’s hips, bouncing Cas once, just to get him that much closer, his eyes filled with warmth and the joy of being right here.

”Hi, Cas,” Dean whispered, sliding his hands up Cas’s back when he leaned down to kiss his hellos onto Dean’s lips, both their eyes sliding closed in favor of relishing the slow slide of spit-slick lips and the tender sweep of tongues.

Dean left out a long, soft sigh of contentment when Cas’s fingers massaged the back of his head in slow circles, so sure in their touch, so familiar and welcomed.

Cas’s thumbs found their places behind Dean’s ears when he pulled back enough to press their foreheads together, their breath mingled and hot on each other’s skin.

Dean went by touch, smiling softly at the sigh escaping Cas when Dean’s hand wound between them, fingertips smoothing over the velvet-iron of Cas’s erection, then wrapping his hand into a fist around it, thumb passing through the bead of precum gathering at the slit.

Leaning his head back to rest against Cas’s hands, Dean watched Cas’s face keenly; The colour high on his cheekbones, the wetness of his open mouth, the fan of lashes against his skin, the way Cas opened his eyes slowly, love so openly displayed in his eyes and the curve of his lips, all Dean could do was to respond in kind, hooking his free palm behind Cas’s head and kiss every ounce of his own adoration to be forever sealed in Cas’s skin.

At some point they did have to come up for air, Dean’s heart pounding, giddy, drunk with all the good feelings Cas had taught patiently for him to accept without questioning, his hard-on rigid enough to pound nails with.

Dean’s hold of Cas’s cock had gone lax, but it hadn’t stopped Dean from feeling it leap with excitement each time Dean’s tongue twirled around Cas’s, Dean’s fingers wet with Cas’s precome dripping copiously down his length. But there was no rush, no hurry. They had time. They had the night. They had all the nights.

Cas chuckled softly, the pure sound of happiness, of being able to lose himself so completely, yet being sure he was held. He wrapped his fingers around Dean’s cock firmly in return, the corners of his eyes crinkling with his wide smile, quickly turned into a perfect ‘O’ as he lifted himself up to fuck Dean’s hand shallowly. He stopped in mid motion as if having changed his mind, eyes locked with Dean’s as he’d been enjoying the show, determination written in the lines between his eyebrows when Cas lifted Dean’s hand to his hip.

Keeping eye contact, Cas let go of Dean’s straining cock and licked a wide stripe across his palm, frowned, and did it again, all the while making Dean want to chase that pink tongue with his own.

Adjusting his stance, sitting low and close, Cas took them both in hand, starting a satisfying pace of long strokes, both of them lifting up to meet the downstroke as Dean moved beneath Cas, his hands low on Cas’s back, fingers pressing into his ass cheeks, thumbs swirling incessant, encouraging circles to Cas’s skin.

Their quiet moans rang sweet and arousing in the room, Dean’s tightly shut eyes, the strain of his neck and the reverent ” _Cas, Cas, Cas_ ” running hot along Cas’s vertebrae, his back bowing to let him lean his head to the side of Dean’s while his hand picked up the pace, Dean’s soft voice in his ear making his skin tingle right to the base of his cock, his balls beginning to draw up. Cas couldn’t help but to whine, cheek to cheek with Dean, panting and clawing at the back of Dean’s neck in the heights of his pleasure.

”Fuck,  _Cas_ ,” Dean turned his head to mouth at Cas’s ear, making him shiver with a low moan.

With a keening sigh, Cas came over his fist, drenching Dean’s cock with his spill, smearing it along their lengths without stopping as Dean’s thighs locked beneath him and his come mixed with Cas’s.

Cas slowed his movements in increments, balancing himself with a hand to Dean’s shoulder and opening his eyes lazily, a smile curving his lips which to anyone else would have appeared shy.

Trying to catch his breath, Dean leaned his head against the wall with a grin, eyes shining and his heart leaping with his love for both the look on Cas’s face and the angel himself. He smoothed his hands along Cas’s thighs and up to his hips, around his back,and pulled him to himself so that they could trade kisses far too chaste for their come-drenched bodies and their sweaty, heaving chests.

They had to come apart eventually, but even then it was Cas laying on his back and Dean on his side, head propped up with a hand while the other drew mindless, random sigils on Cas’s chest, their faces turned towards each other as they tended to do, in private or not.

When Cas splayed his fingers across Dean’s cheek, thumb brushing along his cheekbone, Dean realized he was crying. With a joyous smile on his face.

Cas raised his thumb to his own lips, kissing at the wetness, then pressing it against Dean’s lips.

Dean snatched the finger between his teeth gently as another tear slid down his cheek. He let Cas catch that one too.

He’d never cried out of happiness before.

 

♥♥♥


End file.
